LxLight Ideal Dreams Part 1
by dreamraincloud
Summary: L is the great detective while Light is the murderer with a heavy ambition. Is it even possible to even 'like' each other? They say opposites attract but what will they have to go through to finnally be together?


_Ideal Dreams (Part One) _

I stared at L blatantly, he was nibbling his thumb with both of his knees pulled close into his chest. Still biting his finger he began typing with his other, the dark encirclemants under his eyes darkening. Just being around him was insufferable: The great detective stacks up marshmellows and is surrounded by odd sweets; then acuses me of being Kira. Soon after that he recedes back into his work.

I've been handcuffed to him for only half a day, and I was already begining to feel agitated. "-ight-kun" I looked up, "you've been staring at me for the past twenty-one minutes. Ah, is there something on my face?" L said, touching his hand to his cheek and licking his lips. "No Ryuzaki, but shouldn't we go to sleep? We've been working on the case since midnight and the suns about to rise." I sighed, "Are you quite sure?" the detective said, turning his body towards me. "Quite sure of what?" I said with a twinge of annoyance. "That the sun is going to rise. It doesnt' rise until six-fourteen and it's six-ten." L smirked behind his thumb, "Ryuzaki!" I said fully annoyed now.

L sighed and closed his laptop, "I suppose that I shouldn't make you adjust to my schedule in one day. Let's go." L said, rising from his chair and tugged me behind. I ignored the red skin underneath the cuff: I was just greatful to be going to sleep. L pulled out a small silver key and unlocked a door. Inside was a room with a double bed with light green sheets. The room bare except for a bathroom and a desk where you can put your laptop. L shuffled onto the bed. "I'm taking the handcuffs off for a second so you can change into your'e pajama's Light-kun." I nodded sleepily as I heard the clatter of the handcuffs shifting.

I took off my jacket and shirt and left my pants on; L did the same, his pale chest bare with his jeans hanging on his thin hips. "I'm not sleeping in the same bed as you L." I said after he put the handcuffs back on. "Well the floor gets very cold at night. So if you do choose to sleep there make sure not to catch a cold." L said nuzzling into a blanket and shutting his eyes. I sighed and climbed in next to him. Contemplating what L had up his sleeve; and drifting off to sleep.

"Mmm..." I mummbled softly. Something was warm and soft was near..."Light." a voice said sharply, my eyes batted open and L was two inches away from my face, my arms wrapped around his shoulders. "Ah!" I said almost falling out of bed, but the handcuffs recoiled and snapped my wrist harshly. I got up rubbing my wrist to find L glaring at me. "Umm...?" I said as sweat trailed off my forehead. "Light-kun? I woke up _four-hours _ago. But then you suddenly rolled over and hugged me." He seethed, "A-ah, um-L?" I stuttered, "I thought you looked _cute_ and _peaceful_ so I was gonna let you sleep for awhile. That was until you pinned me." The detective said while tugging the handcuff out of hate.

"Well sorry but I turn in my sleep! And what do you mean I looked 'cute'?!" L unlocked the handcuffs and put his long sleeve back on, "hmm, well your cute when your asleep but if your awake you'd be more along the lines of 'sexy'." L said, "W-what?!" I blushed scooting back. "Oh i'm sorry, was that weird?" He said calmly and looked back at me. "Yeah L." I sighed, "That's what you should say to a **girl**." "Eh? But I like boys." He said biting his thumb. In my mind I freaked out but if I did that he might up the percentage of me being Kira. "Mmm? Your being so silent. Mabey you don't get it..." L mumbled leaning towards me. "I'll just have to show you then..." Our lips met and parted several times, my reasoning told me not to get near him; that it was just a trap. But I ignored them and kissed L back, he tasted sweet. L pushed me back down onto the bed, his arms pinning me. His long fingers tugged and pushed my nipples.

"Oh ho...? Your hard just from kissing? How cute." L smirked "S-shut up-ah!" L nudged me with his knee. "Apperantly you like boys too Light-kun." He whispered. "I don't." I whimpered back then covered my mouth with both hands to prevent myself to be loud as he messed with my body. "Mmm? Then why don't you seriously resist me?" L said sexily then wrapped his tongue around my joystick again. "Ah...!" I arched my back and came in L's mouth. He swallowed, "thanks for the meal." L said and unlocked the handcuffs so I could go take a shower. After I got in the shower; with L on the other side of the curtain, the only thought repeating in my head over and over was: "What was that...?!"

----------End of Ideal Dreams Part One------------


End file.
